In a vehicle seat of related art, a configuration is known in which a lock state of a lock mechanism locking the seat body in a certain state is released by pulling an operating strap provided to a seat body (see, JP-A-2009-83603). Specifically, the operating strap is connected to a rotatable arm for releasing the lock mechanism, and the arm is rotated by pulling operation to release the lock mechanism. More specifically, an end portion of a part of the operating strap, which is opposite to an end thereof to be pulled, is fixed to the seat body, and a middle portion thereof is folded back and is hanged to an engaging portion provided to the arm. The arm is rotated by the pulling operation so as to pull in the engaging portion by the middle portion.
In JP-A-2009-83603, the middle portion, which is folded back from the end portion of the operating strap fixed to the seat body, is folded back from an inner side to an outer side with respect to a rotational center of the arm and is hanged to the engaging portion of the arm. For this reason, the end portion of the operating strap which is fixed to the seat body is arranged to easily interfere with the arm by the pulling operation of the operating strap. Thus, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2009-83603, as the length of the operating strap is extended, the end portion of the operating strap which is fixed is spaced apart from the arm, thereby avoiding the interference with the arm.